The techniques of thin-film deposition of semiconductor materials, such as hydrogenated amorphous silicon, on insulating substrates, for example made of glass, make it possible to produce photosensitive devices formed by a matrix of points sensitive to visible or near-visible radiation. These photosensitive devices are called solid state detectors, semiconductor detectors or even flat panel detectors. They can be used in the context of the formation of radiological images by X-rays by interposing a scintillator between the X-radiation and the matrix of photosensitive points, so as to convert the X-radiation into light radiation in the band of wavelengths of the photosensitive points. Each photosensitive point generally at least consists of a photosensitive element such as a diode and a switch element in series, for example a field-effect transistor. Each photosensitive point is connected between a column conductor and a row conductor. During a so-called imaging phase, the photosensitive elements are exposed to a radiation that they convert into electrical charges. During a so-called reading phase, a read pulse is successively applied to the switch elements by the row conductors in order to transfer the electrical charges to read circuits via the column conductors. For medical radiology, photosensitive devices have been produced in the form of cassettes used in conjunction with a base station comprising a source of X-radiation. The cassettes can be movable in order to be easily placed in proximity to a patient of whom a radiological image is to be obtained. The solid state detectors have numerous advantages over radiological films, notably in terms of analysis of the images. However, a synchronization is generally necessary between the base station and the cassette in order to synchronize the acquisition window, that is to say the time interval during which the solid state detector can convert the photons received, with the radiation window, that is to say the time interval during which X-rays are emitted by the base station. In practice, in the absence of synchronization, the radiation window can begin before the acquisition window or end afterwards. The patient is then unnecessarily subjected to a dose of X-rays. Furthermore, the exposure of the photosensitive points to a radiation during the reading phase degrades the quality of the radiological image. Thus, the synchronization makes it possible to check that all of the radiation window is included in the acquisition window, all of the X-radiation emitted by a base station then being able to be processed by the movable cassette. The synchronization therefore demands the presence of link means between the base station and the cassette. Now, the base stations originally provided to operate with radiological film cassettes include no such link means. The replacement of a radiological film cassette with a cassette comprising a solid state detector therefore requires structural changes to the base station. These structural changes cause the complexity of the radiological system to be increased and add costs to the installation. Furthermore, the link means exhibit drawbacks. In particular, a wired link means restricts the mobility of a movable cassette. A wireless link allows more mobility but does not generally allow for synchronization. Such is notably the case with the wireless links based on the IEEE 802.11 standard. Furthermore, the electromagnetic compatibility constraints in the medical field demand very low emission powers. Problems of reliability of the wireless link then arise.